hardyboysfandomcom-20200213-history
While the Clock Ticked (revised text)
For the original version of this book, see While the Clock Ticked (original text). While The Clock Ticked is the eleventh volume in the Original series. It was first issued in 1932, but the text and artwork were revised and updated in 1962. The book was published by Grosset & Dunlap and produced by the Stratemeyer Syndicate. Plot Summary After Raymond Dalrymple buys the old Purdy house on Willow River Road, he begins to receive threatening notes in a time-locked room that no one but he should have access to. Finding Fenton Hardy out of town on a well-earned camping holiday with his wife Laura, he is eventually convinced to hire his sons Frank and Joe to take on the case. The boys begin to wonder if the threats are connected to a series of daring thefts on boats in Bayport harbor when their old acquaintance Hurd Applegate turns up accusing Dalrymple of stealing his precious jade collection. Appearances Characters *Regulars **Phil Cohen **Chief Collig **Jerry Gilroy **Fenton Hardy **Frank Hardy **Gertrude Hardy **Joe Hardy **Laura Hardy **Biff Hooper **Chet Morton **Iola Morton **Tony Prito **Callie Shaw *Sam Allen, a young private eye *Adelia Applegate, mentioned *Hurd Applegate, a wealthy resident of Bayport *James Black, member of a gang of thieves *Sid Bowler, member of a gang of thieves *Officer Callahan of the Bayport Police Department *Raymond Dalrymple, a banker from Lakeside *Officer Mike DiSalvo of the Bayport Police Department *Arthur Jensen, leader of a gang of thieves *Jason Purdy, original owner of the Purdy house (Mentioned, deceased) *Captain Stroman of the Sea Bright *Mr Swarts, an antique dealer *Officer Tomlin of the Bayport Police Department *Benny Vance, member of a gang of thieves *Amos Wandy, an inventor Locations *Bayport **Bayport harbor **Bayport police headquarters **The Hardy home **The Morton farm **The Purdy house **Swarts' antique shop **Tower Mansion **Willow River **Willow River Road *Lakeside Businesses and organizations *Bayport and Eastern Steamship Company *Bayport Police Department Other *The Napoli, the Pritos' boat *The Sea Bright, a passenger vessel owned by the Bayport and Eastern Steamship Company *The Sleuth Foreign Editions *In 1972 Collins published While The Clock Ticked as the 10th volume in its version of the Original Hardy Boys series (Grosset & Dunlap #11), making it one of only two volumes in the series that were published within one number of the books American numbering (The Ghost At Skeleton Rock would be the only other Collins hardcover title to be issued this close, being issued by Collins as #36, whereas the Skeleton Rock in the Grosset & Dunlap series in America was #37). In the late 1970s, Collins paperback imprint, Armada, issued a version of While The Clock Ticked featuring a photo of Parker Stevenson and Shaun Cassidy (Frank and Joe Hardy in Universal Studio's The Hardy Boys Nancy Drew Mystery series, 1977-1979) on the front cover. *During the 1970s, While The Clock Ticked was published in Israel using the revised Grosset & Dunlap cover artwork. However, starting in 1992, the cover art was changed to a Norman Rockwell painting. For both the 1970s and the 1990s versions the internal artwork was the same as the Grosset & Dunlap edition. Notes *Hurd Applegate first appeared in The Tower Treasure where the boys recovered a hoard of jewels and securities which had been stolen from him. It is incorrectly stated here that Frank and Joe had recovered his stolen stamp collection.The Hardy Boys #11 - While The Clock Ticked (1962) chapter 5 However, in the original text of The Mystery of Cabin Island the boys had recovered Elroy Jefferson's stamp collection. *The cover of the 1962 edition of the book rather oddly depicts a major plot spoiler - the grandfather clock which is mentioned several times throughout the story actually hides a secret door. In the text of the book, this revelation is kept until chapter 17. References External links http://hardyboys.us/hbos.htm#11 Category:Books Category:Original books